Marta Avila (Blue Bloods)
Marta Avila (Christina Vidal) is a hidden villainess from Blue Bloods' sixth season finale, "Blowback" (airdate May 6, 2016). Introduction Marta Avila is an Assistant District Attorney and was part of Erin Reagan's staff, and she was first shown entering the office of Bureau Chief Dennis Egan, who was with Erin regarding a case involving police officer Eric Russell. Marta was informed that she would be taking second chair in the case of Russell, who shot and killed 17-year-old Diego Perez--who was carrying a knife and was shown advancing towards Russell. Erin and Dennis watched video of the incident, with both agree to have a protective order issued on the video, and as for Marta, she asked if Russell would be charged prior to his appearance. She was informed by Erin that he would not; saying that the facts didn't support the charges against him, while Dennis stated that charging him outright would cause tension between their office and the NYPD--a statement that Marta questioned whether it was relevant or not. Marta took the second chair and watched as Erin grilled Russell, who stated that Perez possessed the knife and was advancing on him, and he shot him out of fear for his own life and the lives of the eyewitnesses. In addition, Russell stated that what he did was in the line of duty, though he never wanted to shoot Perez. Heel Turn/Reveal Marta gave a somewhat cynical expression towards Russell during his testimony, which later resulted in the grand jury clearing Russell of any wrongdoing. With a feeling that justice wasn't properly served (in her mind), Marta turned heel by purporsely leaking the sealed video of the shooting online, with Deputy Commissioner Garrett Moore learning about the leak shortly after the news of Russell's exoneration. Her actions led to Mayor Carter Poole condeming Russell publicly, and after the video was leaked, police officer Mark Hayes was shot in an act of retaliation. After news of the shooting broke, Marta was shown expressing sympathy for Hayes being shot, but even so, she blamed the shooting on Russell not being indicted, with Erin informing Marta that they gave the grand jury everything they needed, while telling Marta that she wasn't responsible for Hayes being shot. However, Erin and Dennis approached Marta in the episode's climax and outed her as the culprit behind the leak, and in response, Marta stated that she grew up in Perez's neighborhood and worked as a Legal Aid attorney for their inhabitants, while adding that they had a right to see the video. The villainess also stated that officers should be charged for line-of-duty shootings, with Erin labeling Marta's statement as political. At that moment, the evil Marta accused Erin of using her in a political manner, due to the fact that Marta and Perez were both Hispanic. The callous villainess was told that she would be fired, disbarred, and even arrested for her actions, which were responsible for the shooting of Hayes. While Marta expressed sorrow for what happened to Hayes, she added that she didn't regret her actions, making her statement before leaving the office. Trivia *Christina Vidal also appeared as the evil Fate Paris on Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, redeemed villainess Sofia Peña on Fairly Legai, and the villainous Winona on Monk. Gallery Marta Avila 2.png Marta Avila 3.png Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Lawyer Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested